


罗密欧与朱丽叶——为什么你偏偏是John Connor？

by JacieNL



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: John被迫参加校戏剧节，出演《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。令他不知所措的是，Cameron以“Cameron Phillips”的假名入学，并替补了本该由Riley饰演的朱丽叶。《终结者外传》同人小说。





	1. 第一章 姓名本来是没有意义的。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wherefore Art Thou, John Connor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485773) by River2027. 



John第一次坐在英语课上……嗯……这么久。他的英语老师Darbus女士正讲着课本上的什么剧本。某出戏剧，或者短剧之类的。

随便。

John心不在焉。他脑子里有更重要的事，比如用血写在地下室墙上的那份名单，比如Martin Bedell此刻在做什么，或者Cameron是否找到了Cromartie。所以他完全没料到会看见Cameron走进英语课教室。他的老师抬眼望着他的终结者保镖。

“啊，有新生了，”Darbus女士快活地说，“你叫什么名字？”

“Cameron Phillips。”女孩回答。John蹙蹙眉。 _Phillips_ ？她为什么又改回了Phillips？她应该是他妹妹！Cameron Baum！

Riley肯定也在想同一个问题。她困惑地望了他一眼，John恨不能消失掉。他要怎么解释呢？为什么Cameron会到这儿来？母亲知道她在这里吗？

Cameron在John身旁的空位上坐下，他顿时觉得难以集中注意力了。

“Baum先生，”Darbus女士打断了他的思绪，“请在课后来找我。”

John缓缓点头，没有理会同学们的窃笑。他们一定觉得他有麻烦了。

*******

“Baum先生，”Darbus女士用铅笔以一种令人烦躁的节奏敲打着桌面，缓缓道，“你一定是觉得英语课没什么要紧的。这是两周来你第一次在我的课堂上出现。”

 _那么久了，哈？_ John盯着地面。“对不起，我……”

“别找借口，”Darbus女士打断他，“既然你认为上我的课没意思，那么我决定了，不罚你留堂，我会换一种办法罚你。校戏剧节就快到了，我们要排演《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，也就是我们正在学习的课文。你有来上课的话，就会知道。"

John在她的目光中不安地换着坐势。“鉴于你长期旷课，”她继续道，“我要你在这次演出中担任主角。如果你不想在这门课上不及格，那你就 _必须_ 来上课。Baum先生，这是你最后的补救机会。”

John低声呻吟。“朱丽叶是谁？”

Darbus女士看了看考勤表。“我想，我会把这个角色分派给你的逃课伙伴Riley。也可能是那个新来的女孩，Phillips小姐。她需要一些帮助，以更好地融入新班级。出演主角应该会有很好的效果……而且她确实很适合朱丽叶的角色。”

John咬着嘴唇。如果说有什么事是Cameron做不来的，只怕就是表演了。表演要求面部表情，那可不是她的强项。听到她的假名又让他想起，他还得跟她好好谈谈姓“Phillips”是怎么回事。Riley一定会问的。

Darbus女士正等着他表态。John叹了口气。英语课不及格对他是没什么。可他不觉得母亲会接受这样的成绩……哪怕几年内就是世界末日。

“好吧，”John不情愿地说，“我参加演出。”

***********

他一出英语课教室，就被Riley截住了。

“帅哥，你是怎么回事？”她问。

“Darbus女士要我参加校戏剧节演出，”John说着，暗自希望她不会提起Cameron。“不然就给我记不及格，因为我总缺席。”

“我问的是你妹妹。”Riley更正他。

John张口要答，却见Cameron从他眼角闪了出来。

“我不是他妹妹。”她说。

Riley和John都迷茫地盯着她，不过John的目光里还带了点怒气。Riley看看John。“可我记得你说过……”

“我是和Baum家住在一起，”Cameron说，“但我不是他妹妹。我没有家人。他母亲收留了我。”

Riley很惊讶。“你的家人出了什么事？”

“我父亲是名建筑师，我母亲是个舞蹈演员，”Cameron说，“他们都死了。”

“对不起。”Riley说。她瞥了John一眼。“我早该知道的。你们俩的模样根本就不像。”

John耸耸肩，Cameron盯着Riley的表情让他感觉很不自在。“嘿，唔，Cam，你为什么不去找找你的储物柜在哪儿呢？”

“我的储物柜是285号，”Cameron说，“在走廊下去左手边，第十五排。密码5-16-7。”

John咬着牙。“好吧，那你为什么不去把你的英语课本放好呢？”

他不知道她是否领会了他的暗示，但她点点头，转身向储物柜走去。John松了口气。现在就等着被问题炮轰吧……

“你不觉得诡异吗？”Riley问，“有个怪女孩住在你家里？”

 _我该怎么解释这个呢？_ “她不是怪女孩。”John说。他皱皱眉，意识到这难以令人信服。“唔，我是说，她不是陌生人。我认识她很久了。我们是，唔，邻居。所以她认识我家里人。”

Riley犹豫了一下。“她怎么了？我是说，她是不是有精神疾病？”

“哦。”John开动脑筋思索着能解释Cameron怪异举止的搪塞之词。“不完全是。她是原来班上最聪明的孩子之一，所以当局就……拐走了她，进行试验……对她的脑子做了些手脚……他们，嗯，算是……把她设定成了……一件活体武器……”

Riley显得很困惑。“什么？”

“对，所以她精神上受了损伤，”John即兴发挥，“有些时候情绪会变得有些怪……就可能变得暴力。所以你不巧看到的话，别害怕。”

“她怎么从当局逃出来的？”

“什么？”John问。

“对她大脑进行试验的那个当局，”Riley说，“她怎么从他们手里逃出来的？”

“哦，”John说，“我妈妈救的她。”

“什么？！”

“是的，她潜入他们的总部，带Cameron逃了出来。”John说。

“喔哦！你老妈真牛，帅哥。”

“对，她真的……很厉害。”John同意。

“那么，她好了吗？我是说，你妹妹。”Riley说。

“哦，是的，她会好的，”John说，“只是……如果她显得古怪……也别多想。她可能会说些……你知道……说些世界末日之类的话……有时还会有些混乱……对她自己的名字。这一次她告诉我她的名字是Allison Young，下一次她就说她是River……”

John停住了，胡思乱想着。Riley挑了挑眉毛。“多谢提醒。”她看看表，“哇，上课时间到了。我们待会再见。”

“好。”John嘟哝。他保持着微笑，直到Riley消失，然后一拳捶在墙上。“呀！我真像个满嘴胡话的傻瓜！”

他四下张望。

Cameron到底上哪儿去了？

******

John在女盥洗室外面找到了Cameron。他直冲向她，攥住她手腕把她拉到外面。确定没人会听见他们的对话后，他怒气冲冲地转向她。

“你为什么那么说？”他问道。

Cameron一脸迷惑。“说什么？”

“那句话，当时，在课堂上！”John几乎是在吼了，“你为什么不说你是Cameron _Baum_ ？”

“我不知道。”Cameron淡淡答道。

“如果这又是什么‘来自棕榈谷的Allison’一类的胡话，适可而止，”John斥道，“你到底有多少假名？我们第一次见的时候，你说你父亲是卖拖拉机的，你母亲是家庭主妇。现在，他突然成了建筑师？你妈妈是个舞蹈演员？这都是从哪冒出来的？你甚至都没回答Riley关于你父母死因的问题！”

Cameron陡然转向他。“他们死于审判日。大家都死了。”她转回去，继续向前走。

John蹙紧眉头。“谁？他们不是你的父母。你没有出生，记得吗？你是被建造的。你没有父亲也没有母亲。”

“他们是Allison的父母。”Cameron回答。

“又是Allison，”John嘀咕，“听好了。你不是Allison。你不是Cameron Baum。你也不是Cameron Phillips。Cameron Phillips在Cromartie闯进学校的那天就死了！”

他顿了顿，气冲冲的。Cameron一瞬间停住了脚步，没有看他。

“Cameron Phillips被Cromartie杀死了，”他粗暴地说，“她胸口中了两枪。而你……你是个机器人！”他冲口而出。

Cameron依然不动声色，但John能觉出自己伤了她。她加快了脚步，不去看他的脸。他闭上眼睛，努力让自己镇定下来。

这一切全是为了一个名字吗？ _姓名本来是没有意义的。_ 这是朱丽叶的一句台词，他记得。 _我们叫做玫瑰的这一种花，要是换了个名字，它的香味还是同样的芬芳。_ 为什么他要发火？对了，她的新身份给他和Riley造成了问题。有个女孩住在他家里，又不是他妹妹。是啊，显然非常可疑。

_你不是_ _Allison_ _，你不从棕榈谷来，你来自未来！你是个机器人！_

一个机器人又怎么会觉得痛苦呢？


	2. 第二章 为什么你偏偏是罗密欧？

John抱着胳膊坐在自己书桌上，听Darbus女士念着《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的演员表。“罗密欧将由John Baum扮演，”她说，“Jason Reynolds替补。朱丽叶由Riley小姐扮演，Phillips小姐替补……”

John没再听下去。他将是罗密欧，而Riley是他的朱丽叶。他难以想象Cameron的反应。

Darbus女士走向John。“我知道你不想要这个角色，我还听说你有个非常……过度保护的母亲。”

John强忍着笑。“说强迫症更合适。”他咕哝。

“有鉴于此，我决定不在剧中安排吻戏。”Darbus女士说。Jason Reynolds凑巧听到了她的话。

“什么？”他问道，“可这是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》呀。要那样还有什么意思？”

“我们会安排一场假的吻戏。”Darbus女士平静地说。John扬起一边眉毛。那是什么意思？

“我们会让罗密欧和朱丽叶站在合适的位置，这样观众就看不出他们没有真的接吻，”Darbus女士说，“我不想因为父母反对影响演出。”她看看John，“特别是你母亲。排演将在星期一、星期二和星期四放学后进行。你们那时候会拿到剧本。”

**********

“你要参加什么？！”Sarah问。

“一出舞台剧，”John重复，“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。”他瞥见Derek在翻白眼。“我没得选！”他自我辩护，“要么参加，要么英语得不及格。你说呢？”

“他又不需要英语成绩，” Derek说，“那和世界末日之类的比起来算什么。”

John用力点头。“我本来也是这么想的！”

“Derek，闭嘴，”Sarah命令，“我希望John在尽可能的时间里拥有正常生活。如果那包括学校……还有戏剧节……就那样吧。”

Derek又转了转眼珠。“朱丽叶是谁？”

“Riley。”John说。

Derek嘻嘻直笑，Sarah不满地皱起眉头。

“别担心，”John尽量安抚母亲，“连一场吻戏都不会有的。”

“可那是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，”Derek说，“连我都知道那是什么。那是爱情故事。还有很多死亡。”

“听起来很合你胃口。”Sarah嘀咕。

Derek耸耸肩，没有否认。

“那会 _看起来像_ 一次接吻，” John解释，“但我们会借位，所以你们看不出是假的。别担心。”他犹豫一下，“还有，无论如何，别跳到舞台上来，特别是在我表演斗剑的时候。”他对Derek说。

Derek沉着脸，看看Cameron。“铁皮小姐也参加演出吗？”

“我是朱丽叶的替补。”Cameron坦言。

“好极了，”Derek对John嘀咕，“你最好希望Riley别生病……不然缺乏情感一定会毁了你的小演出。”

Cameron听出他的挖苦，侧过脑袋。“我可以演出情感。”

“一个机器人朱丽叶，”Derek嗤笑，“是啊，我还真想看看。”

**********

几周过去了，John还在努力背台词。像这种时候，他不免有些嫉妒Cameron。她只通读一遍，就可以逐字逐句地向他背诵整个剧本。

 _机器人，_ 他叹了口气想， _真受不了他们。可没了他们也不行。虽然我绝对不介意没有_ _Cromartie_ _……_

Cameron只是看着他读罗密欧的临终台词。

“我觉得我扮演朱丽叶会比Riley更有可信度。”她说。

John叹息一声，随手把剧本甩在桌面上。“怎么会？”

“我可以真的用那柄匕首刺进身体。”她回答。

“是啊，可你不能那么做，”John耐着性子解释，“大家会被吓死的，然后你会让我们全都露馅。正常人受那样的伤会死的。你不会没读到那吧，朱丽叶 _死了_ 。”

“我知道《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的一切，”Cameron回答，“我可以从存储器里读取整个剧本。”

“是啊是啊，我知道，”John嘟哝，“好吧，那你排练一下朱丽叶的临终台词怎么样？以防万一Riley真的生病了。”

Cameron立刻声情并茂地投入了表演。“啊，好刀子！这就是你的鞘子。你插了进去，让我死了吧！”

她在台词中注入的情感让John大吃一惊。“这可……真是棒极了。”也许，一个机器人朱丽叶也不是那么糟糕……

“我跟你说过的。”Cameron坦言。

John颇以为然。

*********

下一周排演期间，Riley研究着她饰演朱丽叶时将穿的服装。旁边的Jessica Duncan正打理她的“凯普莱特夫人”造型。

“那场假吻戏怎么样了？”Jessica边对着镜子梳理头发边问。

“Darbus女士不想闹出问题，”Riley转转眼珠，“我们站的位置安排好了，John会背对着观众，这样他们就看不出真假了。”

“你们真的接吻又有什么关系？”Jessica问道，“你和John不是差不多在约会了嘛。”

“要不是他那领养的精神病妹妹和控制狂母亲，我们本来会在一起的。”Riley沉着脸回答。

“你可以在舞台上扭转局面，”Jessica带着阴谋家的笑容建议道，“改一下你自己站的位置，让他相应侧对着观众。那样，要让一切照常发展，你们就只能真的接吻。”

Riley若有所思地笑笑。“这显然会让整出戏更精彩。我是说，没有吻戏还算什么《罗密欧与朱丽叶》？”

“再说，”Jessica补充道，“John真的很可爱，这是个好办法，能接近他，又不被他古怪的家人打扰。”

Riley点头笑道。“这主意不错。”

她没看见Cameron Phillips正在门外，把一切都听了去。

********

正式演出那天晚上，Riley走进化妆室，看见Cameron正穿着朱丽叶的服装。“你这是干什么？”她问，“我在这儿，你没必要穿上戏服。”

Cameron自顾自理好衣装，才开口回答。“Darbus女士要你去道具间拿伸缩匕首。”她说。

Riley皱皱眉。“她没拿出来？”

“没有，”Cameron说，“我应该早点告诉你的。”

Riley瞪了她一眼。她开始意识到，那些大脑试验对John这个“领养的”妹妹有多大影响。

最后她叹了口气。“好吧。我去，虽然我不明白为什么不让你去拿。你今晚没有演出任务……”

Cameron默默跟着Riley到了道具间，确认没有其他女孩听见。等Riley走进去，Cameron飞快地关上门，锁好，拽了把椅子卡在把手下面，以防Riley比表面看起来要强壮。

Cameron满意地微微一笑，从袖子里抽出了那柄伸缩匕首。她听见Riley的抗议声从道具间里传出，但她没有理会。

朱丽叶该上场了。


	3. 第三章 让我死了吧！

“Riley在哪儿？”Darbus女士问，“我还以为她已经到了……”

“她生病了吗？”有人问。

“Cameron！”Darbus女士唤道。John看见Cameron立刻出现了，已经穿着朱丽叶的服饰。“Riley不见了，”Darbus女士说，“你得出演朱丽叶。”

John觉得他在Cameron的微笑里看出了一点自得。 _不用说_ _，_ 他想， _我敢打赌她对_ _Rile_ _y_ _做了点什么。_

他正要找她验证，Jason Reynolds从他身后走出，递上罗密欧的剑。“祝你断条腿。”他咧嘴笑着说。

Cameron不知从哪里一下冒了出来，瞪着Jason。“你在威胁John？”

Jason脸上的困惑多过害怕。“不……”

Cameron仍然盯着他，Jason紧张地咽了口唾沫。

John叹了口气。“在剧场，‘祝你断条腿’是祝好运的意思。”他解释。

Cameron偏过脑袋。“那不切实际。如果你断了腿，就不能演出了。所以那才不会是什么‘好运’呢。”

没等John回答，Darbus女士就招呼他上台。

时间流逝，终于到了罗密欧邂逅朱丽叶的那场大型宴会，John有点紧张起来。他之前没想到得和 _Cameron_ 假装接吻。妈妈和Derek会杀了他的。

朗诵罗密欧的台词时，他注意到了Cameron所站的位置。

 _她站的位置错了！_ 他慌张地想。这不对。她应该站在他 _正前方_ ，这样他就能背对观众借位演一出假吻戏。也许她没处处留意动作细节，毕竟她是替补演员，但……

错了就是错了。他不能假装吻她了。要让这看起来正常，他必须…… _真的_ …… _亲吻_ ……Cameron。他努力不退缩。Derek会杀了我的……

他走上前，抬手托住了她的脸颊。全体观众的都在看着他们，他从眼角的余光能看见Derek和母亲就坐在观众席中排。

但当他收回视线再看Cameron时，所有那些念头都从他脑海中消失了。他合上双眼吻了她……感觉到她的回应……听到惊骇的叫喊声，像是Derek。

伯父从座位上站了起来，表情抽搐。周围的人都奇怪地盯着他，他挤出一丝笑，编了个勉勉强强的借口。“只是……我知道结局是怎样的，他们正在犯一个错误，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“对不起……”

Sarah似乎比他克制得多，他坐回她旁边。“她可能给他死亡之吻！”

“死亡之吻？”Sarah重复了一遍。

“是啊，告别之吻，或者随便怎么叫！嘴唇上涂着毒药！”他压着嗓门嚷嚷。

“如果她真想杀他，根本不必靠吻他来达到目的。”Sarah说。

Derek打了个哆嗦，看着侄子……他实际上看起来仿佛 _乐在其中_ 。很是享受和那……那 _机器_ 杂碎接吻的过程！

那个吻结束后，John有点头晕目眩，差点就忘了下一句台词。他能想起来的只有他是多么高兴Riley在演出前的神秘失踪……

余下的演出中，Cameron表现异常出色。她成功蒙蔽了所有人……当然，是除Sarah和Derek之外的所有人。当那些戏剧性的死亡场景终于临近时，John深吸一口气奔上舞台，进入埋葬朱丽叶的墓地。

John走近Cameron静卧的身形。好家伙，她可真擅长表演。这不能不让他想起他几乎被迫埋葬她的那一天。那一天，他举枪同母亲对峙，拒绝履行“明智之举”。感情自然地由他的举止中流露，无需任何刻意表演。

他蹲在“朱丽叶”的最后安息之地，摸出了那小瓶毒药。

他凝视着她沉静的面容，决定临场发挥。他们的剧本里没有要求另一个吻，尽管莎士比亚原本确实写了。他记起Cameron说的关于“可信度”的话。他饮下瓶中的绿色液体，假装咳嗽起来。

“我就这样在这一吻中……”他低声说着，俯身亲吻Cameron的嘴唇。他敢发誓，他听见观众席上传出倒抽凉气的声音，可能又是Derek。“……死去……”John放松四肢，让自己瘫倒在舞台上。他一动不动，倾听着余下的演出。他听见神父上场，听见Cameron醒来呼唤罗密欧。

他听见神父退场，感觉到Cameron跪在他身旁。当她开始自己的临终独白时，他听见了 _感情_ 。她嗓音中的绝望，一如她被卡在两辆卡车之间，恳求他别让她离去时的语调。他努力不露表情。毕竟，罗密欧已经死了。

他突然感觉到她的嘴落在他唇上。她也临场发挥了，吟诵着关于他没在嘴唇上为她留下一滴毒药的台词。他感觉到她从他腰带上拔出伸缩匕首，听见她说出最后的台词。

“啊，好刀子！这就是你的鞘子。你插了进去，让我死了吧！”他差点笑出声来。她真是棒极了。当Cameron把伸缩匕首刺进胸膛时，他听见低年级观众发出的惊呼。她倒在他身旁，他听见一声胜利的欢呼，显然来自他那有终结者厌恶症的伯父。

几个观众生气地嘘他。John放松身体，和Cameron并肩躺在舞台上。这时候，凯普莱特家和蒙太古家得知子女的死亡，结束了长期的纷争。

最后，观众们起立喝彩，John才从地上爬起来，把一只手递给Cameron——即使他心知她并不需要帮助。

John退到后台时，掌声还在继续。Darbus女士望着他，一脸惊叹。

“你太令人惊讶了！”她喊道，“这是我见过的最动人的由学生出演的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》！”

“唔，谢谢。”John说。

“你演得富有感情，”她继续道，“你有没有考虑从事演艺生涯？你表现情感的方式……太出色了！”

“谢谢。”John再次道谢，有些不好意思。罗密欧替补Jason上来拍了拍John的背。

“你干得棒极啦，伙计，”他说，“真是精彩的表演。你那模样就好像你真的爱着她似的！”

Jason走开后，他的话还在John耳边回响。“我想我是真的……”John喃喃自语。

***********

“那算什么？！”回家路上，Derek大呼小叫，“你……你……刚才……”

“那只是表演。”John沉着脸回嘴，眼睛盯着窗外。

“你…… _吻了_ 它！那个铁皮罐！三次！”

“Reese，”Sarah厉声道，“够了。他和Cameron演得很好。”

“哦，他和 _Cameron_ 演得很好，”Derek小声抱怨，“它不是人……不该有名字……”

John回头看着Cameron，嘻嘻笑着。“Riley最后怎么会给困在道具间里了？”

“我把她锁在里面的。”Cameron简洁地说。

John扬扬眉毛。他也有所怀疑，却没料到她会直承其事。“你干的？为什么？”

“Derek说他想看看机器人朱丽叶。”


End file.
